


【土银】致愛

by waaaaaaa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaaaaaa/pseuds/waaaaaaa
Summary: •渣土賤銀•r18•慎入慎入慎入
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【土银】致愛

他今天難得的將衣服規規矩矩地穿好，白底的浴衣兩端都好好地搭在肩膀上，不過奇怪的是，今天的衣服好像穿得更緊實一點了，右側的布料被嚴嚴實實的繞到腰側緊緊地束起來，將平時為了方便活動而露在外的腿部都收在衣服裡面。

他看見了土方親吻他心愛的女人的模樣，滿懷濃情密意，但卻十分虔誠，兩個唇瓣輕輕的觸碰在一起，仰頭接上來自上方烙下的吻，側過腦袋，手掌捧著女人的臉龐四瓣嘴唇緊緊地貼合。

眼前急遽的發黑，因為角度他沒有再看到更之後了，一路踉蹌的走回到萬事屋。事實上，他有很嚴重的酒精依賴症，但其實喝得爛醉之後達到什麼都忘卻的境界才是銀時所追求的。

他不覺得撫摸一個男人的身體會比女人更讓人快樂，但作為一個男人他倒是很懂得怎麼讓男人達到天堂。

「喂...你今天怎麼穿成這樣?」攬著在自己懷中爛醉如泥又一直朝他耍酒瘋、索吻的男人，土方真的有苦難言。

今天萬事屋感覺心情格外的差啊，一開始還沒開喝的時候空腹就灌了一大杯啤酒什麼話都沒說，而且兩個人在和式的店裡喝酒的時候竟然是用正坐的方式，平時不躺著就算很好了。

原先在土方懷中蠕動的銀髮男人突然跳起來將人拉進小巷，猛然得把人往牆上一按，土方還沒來的及將咒罵的話說出口就被人狠狠親上。

說是親吻不如說是殘暴的、猛烈地啃咬，捧著男人的臉固定住方向，將嘴打開含住兩片薄薄的嘴唇，紅豔的舌頭竄入他的腔口舔舐，濕熱的鼻息和著摻有酒氣的喘息交融再一起。

將重量都壓在土方身上，唇分離的時候舌頭還黏糊糊的碰再一起，男人的手舉起，已經搭在他的腰上撫摸了。

「吶土方...要不要久違的在外面...?」在男人溫熱的指尖下晃著腰，湊在他耳旁輕聲詢問，滿滿的誘惑。

對吧，比起女人要的悉心呵護、溫柔對待，像隻野獸一樣侵犯，殘暴的征服在自己身下扭腰搖著屁股的男人才來的更方便快樂吧，大家都只是玩樂、各取所需。

「...啊...嗯...」靠在土方的肩頭胡亂地啃吻他的脖頸，腿站的筆直，因為衣服的關係使的腳不能跟以往一樣拉的很開。

「我說你，是不是沒穿褲子。」將銀時的腰帶解開，被束縛著的衣服因此大敞。

剛剛摸他屁股的時候就覺得衣服太薄了，且喝了酒體溫變得異常的高感覺衣服下的肌膚都在微微發燙。

白皙的大腿側露在外，上身的衣服也已經鬆鬆垮垮的掛在身上了，這個破綻百出的男人還黏黏膩膩的掛在自己身上磨蹭。雖然這個邋遢的天然捲全身都是酒氣，但不知道為什麼，此時卻覺得這個白皙的男人滿懷香甜的氣味，讓人為之瘋狂。

按下銀時的腦袋讓他跪坐在跨前，濕淋淋的舌頭沿著莖部來回舔舐，淫蕩的用嘴唇親吻放在潮紅的臉頰旁蹭著。

「哈哈...土方的味道...」將男人的性器塞進口中長驅直入，身下早已濕的一蹋糊塗，白底和服垂落在地面稍稍掩住狼藉的下體。

握著硬挺的下體來回吞吐，繞到陰莖下面去舔舐下方沉甸甸的陰囊，土方扶著他的頭顱忍俊不住的喘息，跩著頭髮把頭向上一抬。

肉棒直挺的立在男人面前，那個為他口交吃著男人肉棒的人不斷地用舌頭去舔弄還一臉高興的樣子。從仰角的地方看衣服裡早已春光外洩，胸部、線條姣好的腹肌跟已經完全興奮濕透的下體一覽無遺。

在情事方面銀時一直都很懂得如何討好男人，他會對在上方的人臣服，有時候又會粗暴的求歡，但該說的情話跟討好的話語一個字都不會少。

「稍微站起來一下...」將銀時從地上拉起，架起男人的腿掛在手臂上，緊窄的肉穴對著土方門戶大開，男人瞬間覺得血液翻湧。

曾幾何時，他們變成這種關係了。

將手指噗哧的探入其中，「連裡面都已經濕透了啊，銀時。」在裡頭來回抽插輾壓，雖然穴口很小，但他們已經無數次在那之中得到無比的快感。

銀時已經按捺不住淫蕩的呻吟，在土方用手指擴張了幾下之後就顫抖著射了出來，又邊縮著肛口要討求更多的快感。

「你小聲點，太興奮了吧你...」土方的左手撐在牆上，嘴巴靠在銀時的耳旁。他原本的聲音得就低啞，被蒙上情慾之後沙啞的更懾人心魂。

「轉過來，你的背會痛的。」扣著他稍嫌冰冷的手壓在牆上讓男人把臀部抬高對著自己，扶著早已堅挺的性器抵著銀時收縮不斷的肉穴。

有時候真對這樣就心動不已的自己感到悲哀，放任男人與自己十指交扣，接受著明明知道不可能但還是對他流露的溫柔。

把手繞到後面撥開兩個臀瓣撐開穴口，失著神恍恍惚惚的。他們會大吵一架，會互看不順眼的拌嘴，喜歡做的事、想法甚至行為都十分相似;牽過手，在寒冬的深夜緊緊相擁、接吻，接著瘋狂的做愛。

他已經毫無保留了，儘管這樣他還是...

「插進來吧...快點...」銀時總是深陷在這樣背德的快感裡無法自拔，喘著大口的氣心臟跳的飛快。

壓著男人的臀肉撐開肉穴，將龜頭深深的擠進然後整根沒入到底。虛浮著男人的腰淺淺的抽出又狠狠地撞入，內壁緊熱濕軟的纏著他的肉棍，艷紅的穴肉因為抽出的動作翻出連帶著稠白的體液。

「...啊...呼嗯...太舒服了...土方...」雙手扶在牆上，把腰部放得很低不斷地墊著腳尖抬起屁股，他現在看起來像什麼樣子?一個求歡的婊子，一個想讓男人狠狠幹進深處的淫蕩男人。廉價的紙巾用過隨手即丟就好，跟高級的絲質手帕當然不一樣。

「你啊...」掰過銀髮男人的頭伸出舌頭瘋狂的接吻，下身把肉穴抽插的體液橫流腹部狠狠的撞向兩顆渾圓的臀部，上面吻的火熱下身也不惶多讓的水聲不斷。

粗糙的手指掐著銀時的胸口揉捏，他幾乎快站不住了只顧著發出淫聲浪語，如果不是後男人撐著的話他一定會腿軟的。

「另外一邊...另外一邊也要...」顫著手撫上男人正在揉他胸的手，抓起來放在唇邊色情的舔舐親吻。

男人的瞳孔急劇的放大，下腹狠狠一縮猛然的操幹起懾服在他身下的人，一下一下的直搗穴心，壓著銀時白皙的脖頸把人操的呻吟不止。

「你喜歡我插這裡對吧?嗯?」將男人的腿抬起，猙獰的肉棒插在白花花的屁股裡讓人看了血脈噴張，包括銀時的後頸還有背部的線條，雖然充斥著大小傷疤但絲毫不影響他身體線條的美。

這樣一個男人現在正屈服在他身下，讓人止不住的興奮起來。

「對...我很喜歡...再唔...插...插深一點...拜託...好癢...」搖著屁股不斷貼近，握住自己已經挺翹半天的性器，現在什麼理智、道德倫理已經全部被拋開，他只想要土方狠狠幹他再毫不保留地把精液射在他淌滿淫水的後穴。

托著銀時被撞的微微泛紅的臀部，已經不再用什麼技巧了只是單純的抽出再插入做著活塞運動，男人的肉穴絞的死緊肌肉顫抖不只，瀕臨高潮動情到極致的樣子。

「啊啊...不...啊...再多插一點...要高潮了...」靠著後面被插到高潮不斷射出一股一股的精液，土方禁錮著他的腰肢狠狠抽插了數十下才將溫熱的精液填滿在交合的洞口。

「我討厭內射啊渾蛋，就算不會懷孕清理也很麻煩的...」酒醒來了大半，兩個大男人在深夜時分躲在漆黑小巷內交媾，而且其中一個人還是警察，真的太糟糕了。

從股縫不停流出乳白的體液，銀時將散落在一旁的衣服撿起來穿回身上。他們做愛的時候一直有個共同習慣，就是從來不在對方身上留下痕跡。

土方僅僅只把褲頭拉開掏出性器而已，他整理完畢就站在一旁從懷中掏出菸點燃後深深吸了一口。

「蛤你這蠢貨，是誰那樣子勾引我的。」竟然還沒有穿褲子，在那件衣服下空蕩蕩的淌著他剛剛射進去的精液，真是不知道該怎麼說這個笨蛋。

「我送你回去，腰很痛吧?」剛打算走上前去攙扶那個腿軟腰痠的男人，放在兜裡的手機就響起了來電的提示音。

銀時本來對著那人罵罵咧咧的指責，土方將電話接起後他也完全沒有注意他究竟講了些什麼，為什麼低低的發出笑語。

「...快滾回去吧，你今晚肯請我喝酒又跟我大幹了一場，阿銀已經覺得很夠了啦。」擺了擺手，他不經意的撇見備註的名字，剛剛的表情已經被收斂起來了，換上一副平靜的、沒有一絲波瀾的面龐。

啊啊，他也沒有覺得惋惜，只是手指跟腳趾不停的發麻，心臟好像什麼都感覺不到似的。

站在月光下，一頭銀髮被照耀的色彩懾人。

「土方。」麻木的喊住了那個男人，踩著鞋子喀答喀答的走上前去。他沉默了一段時間，久到男人以為他不會再開口了。

「kiss一下吧?」

如果是以往，土方一定會說你又發什麼神經了之類的話，但是他一看到那雙發紅的眼睛在月光下閃閃發亮，就非常想虔誠地親吻和宣誓愛意。

鬼迷心竅的，雙手捧著男人的臉龐，嘴唇輕輕的點再一起，然後加深這個親吻。充滿愛意，但又帶著虔誠。

「對不起。」

所有的話語支離破碎，將支撐著他的所有一切全部摔得粉碎。

啊啊...月色撒在地面上，他的眼神像失了魂的漂盪游移，最終，十五的月光還是沒有能指引他一個回去的方向。

end


End file.
